Moisodes/Episodes
Heres a list of Series, Films and Video Games I will intend to do with Scroop in the future and some Chronicle Series Episodes of my own that have been rejected, forgotten and set to be a remade/director's cut. also keep in mind that this is uncannon to the Scroopfan verson of this wiki, just something for Tman to safisfy his fetishes. All in All this is for everyone to enjoy and for us to have fun working on them. Established Original Crossover Series Season 1 *Pilot - A New Louger Adventure Begins Part 1 (This is technically a Chronicle Episode starting this spin off) *Moisode 2- A New Louger Adventure Begins Part 2 *Moisode 3- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends in the Subspace Emissary *Moisode 4- Spyro, Sonic and Friends meet Winx Club Season 1 *Moisode 5- Spyro and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Moisode 6- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends go to Redwall *Moisode 7- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Moisode 8- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends board Noah's Ark (El Arca) *Moisode 9- Spyro and Friends in An American Tail *Moisode 10- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends Enter the Labyrinth *Moisode 11- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends meet George of the Jungle *Moisode 12- Spongebob, Spyro and Friends enter The Haunted Mansion *Moisode 13- ??? *Moisode 14- ??? *Moisode 15- ??? *Moisode 16- ??? *Moisode 17- ??? *Moisode 18- ??? *Moisode 19- ??? *Moisode 20- ??? *Moisode 21- ??? Remake and Director's Cut Chronicle Episodes *Episode 1- The Adventures of Gary: The Snail, The Princess and the Fillies *Episode 2- When Turkey's Revolt (Directer's Cut Remake) *Episode 3- Fluttershy's Circus Stage Fright *Episode 4- The Seas of Captain Legend Part 1 *Episode 5- The Seas of Captain Legend Part 2 *Episode 6- Magic University (Director's Cut) *Episode 7- Forget-Me-Never (Directors Cut) (Coming Soon) *Episode 8- Princess for a Day *Episode 9- Professor Eagle-Beak and Captain Serenia's Revenge Part 1 *Episode 10- Professor Eagle-Beak and Captain Serenia's Revenge Part 2 My Spinoff Series The New SpongeBob, Spyro and Friends Chronicles Season 1 *Season 1, Episode 1- Twilight, Spike, Taiku, Spyro, Sparx, Kairi and Nicktoons Travel The Multiverse *Season 1, Episode 2- The Great and Terrifying Trixie: Pitch and Chrysalis's New Fearful Protege *Season 1, Episode 3- Spyro and Rainbow Dash: Contenders for the Equestrian Flyer's Champion *Season 1, Episode 4- Battle of the Bands *Season 1, Episode 5- Tyro's Legacy: The Indigo Dragon Dynasty *Season 1, Episode 6- The Return of Kung Khan *Season 1, Episode 7- Dr. Stoddart's Return to Evil. *Season 1, Episode 8- I Wanna Be Like Taiku *Season 1, Episode 9- Syndicate Trouble in New York *Season 1, Episode 10- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 1 *Season 1, Episode 11- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 2 *Season 1, Episode 12- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 3 *Season 1, Episode 13- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 4 *Season 1, Episode 14- Clockwerk's Ghost Returns Part 5 *Season 1, Episode 15- Shell Louge Knights the Video Game *Season 1, Episode 16- The Filly Who Created Snowflakes *Season 1, Episode 17- Jamanji the Voodoo Hyena Love Hater finally Cleans Up His Act! *Season 1, Episode 18- Alvin the Terriable's "Princess" Hostage? *Season 1, Episode 19- The Fall of the Dragon Army Part 1 *Season 1, Episode 20 - The Fall of the Dragon Army Part 2 Season 2 *Season 2, Episode 1- The Great Staff of the Sea Part 1 *Season 2, Episode 2- The Great Staff of the Sea Part 2 *Season 2, Episode 3- The Great Staff of the Sea Part 3 *Season 2, Episode 4- Magic University: The Next Chapter *Season 2, Episode 5- Kung Khan's "Golden" Payback Plan *Season 2, Episode 6- A Battle of Fire against Ice *Season 2, Episode 7- Spyro, Sparx, Kairi and Nictoons travel to the Future *Season 2, Episode 8- Mesohippus Ponies Come to Radiant Garden *Season 2, Episode 9- Two Jokester Villains: Revenge Plan of Insanity *Season 2, Episode 10- Pegesi Ponies, Lemurs and Uniting Nations of Hippos and Giraffes, Oh My! *Season 2, Episode 11- Who Killed the Griffin Council? Part 1 *Season 2, Episode 12- Who Killed the Griffin Council? Part 2 *Season 2, Episode 13- Terra and Ventus: A Keyblade Bearer's Tale *Season 2, Episode 14-Two Leaders, Eight Kids and Seven Pets along with a Baby Dragon and Three Fillies *Season 2, Episode 15- When Circ de Spatacular Comes to Town *Season 2, Episode 16- Punkster Hawk's Return to the Villain Leage..... Nah, not really. *Season 2, Episode 17- The Anti Mang Cobra Assusiation's Downfall *Season 2, Episode 18- Tai's Gambling Addictions II *Season 2, Episode 19- Purple Dragon and Princess Duel Part 1 *Season 2, Episode 20- Purple Dragon and Princess Duel Part 2 Season 3 *Season 3, Episode 1- The Icky Clan Reunion *Season 3, Episode 2- The Richest Digidestiend in the Louge *Season 3, Episode 3- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far part 1 *Season 3, Episode 4- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far part 2 *Season 3, Episode 5- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far part 3 *Season 3, Episode 6- Prince Aitchi's Ambitions reach too far Part 4 *Season 3, Episode 7- Eagle Beak's great escape *Season 3, Episode 8- Hurricane Fluttershy The Sequel *Season 3, Episode 9- A Purple Dragon and a Council of Griffins on a Crazy Quest for Amends *Season 3, Episode 10- Secrets of the Great Cycle *Season 3, Episode 11- Tai's Gambling Adictions III *Season 3, Episode 12- Spyro and Friends in the Return of The Secret Museum of Kung Fu *Season 3, Episode 13- Mung Cu's Hatred for Mang Reach Too Far... or does it? *Season 3, Episode 14- A Louger Victim's Amends *Season 3, Episode 15- A Evil Griffin Sorceror Finally Faces Justice...or does he? *Season 3, Episode 16- The Leage and the Syndicate: Newfound Enemies *Season 3, Episode 17- Trouble in Rainbird Paradise *Season 3, Episode 18- The Dragon and Non-Pony Creature Rights Law *Season 3, Episode 19- Fatale: New Member of the Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army Part 1 *Season 3, Episode 20- Fatale: New Member of the Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army Part 2 Season 4 *Season 4, Episode 1- Spyro and Friends in the Return of the Spirit Orbs of Master Ding *Season 4, Episode 2- The Spyro and Kairi Vengence Seeking Dragon Army Strike Back.... rather poorly then they hoped. *Season 4, Episode 3- The Saldaron Case *Season 4, Episode 4- ??? *Season 4, Episode 5- ??? *Season 4, Episode 6- ??? *Season 4, Episode 7- ??? *Season 4, Episode 8- ??? *Season 4, Episode 9- ??? *Season 4, Episode 10- ??? *Season 4, Episode 11- ??? *Season 4, Episode 12- ??? *Season 4, Episode 13- ??? *Season 4, Episode 14- ??? *Season 4, Episode 15- ??? *Season 4, Episode 16- ??? *Season 4, Episode 17- ??? *Season 4, Episode 18- ??? *Season 4, Episode 19- ??? *Season 4, Episode 20- ??? Fanfiction Stories *SpongeBob, Spyro and Friends go to the Ice Age Category:Data of the United Universes